Give Me Love
by blue-wolfpack
Summary: Slight AU. Set after Insecurities. Based on the song Give Me Love by Ed Sheeran.


Give Me Love

Slightly AU set right after insecurities. In this version Artemis never tells the team about her family. Based off of Ed Sheeran's Give Me Love. I do not own Young Justice or any of the characters, but it's a nice thought.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

The night is cold and surprisingly clear skied for Gotham. If one had bothered to look up they might be able to see the stars, and the woman standing on the edge of the Wayne Tech building.

Insecure, selfish, he was correct. That's what she felt inside. The façade of confidence had crumbled. She was exposed. All the secrets she wanted to stay buried were bubbling to the surface. How could she be worth anything to the team once they found out? They would hate her. The warmth of her tears surprised her. Artemis looked down into the streets. The same streets infested with evil. Streets that had taken her down this dark path. She broke her gaze. Instead she turned to look at the stars. Possibly the only time the skies had been clear in Gotham.

She wanted to jump. Never have to deal with the mess her father had made for her. But she was a coward. Turning gracefully back to walk down to the ruined streets. Instead of returning home, however, she wandered through Gotham. Stopping to share a fire with the kindest of the homeless, or sharing a cigarette with some faceless man. Taking swigs out of a bottle rapped up in a brown paper bag.

The team was worried after the whole incident with Artemis and Wally. Artemis had become even more distant. She had been a great force in taking down Klarion and Vandal Savage but after that she had drifted away from everyone. She only showed up for missions and practice. And of course everyone, even Wally, become worried when she started to show up with bruises and cuts on her body. The worst part was she acted like everything was fine. The team tried to find ways to communicate with her. Nothing worked. Artemis isolated herself and when anyone tried to get through her walls, she would snap at them. No one knew what to do.

She was flying. She didn't wear her traditional uniform. No, tonight she was her own person. She was the one walking the line between good and evil. The thin shade of gray. That's what she was and it felt so right. Taking down the people who corrupt these streets, the way she wants to. But part of her still feels empty. There is a hole in her heart that can't be filled. She doesn't know what she needs to do to make it go away. It's inside of her. It deals with feelings, something she has become long blocked off from.

Screaming snaps her back to reality. Springing into action she runs across the rooftops until she's looking down to the alley. Muggers, lots of them, and two well dressed women. Typical Gotham. She takes aim. Quickly pinning down three before the rest start to react. She jumps down form her perch, aching to feel the contact of skin beneath her fists. Two of them charge her at once. She flips over the first, pulling him back by his hoodie, and landing her feet on the second, laying him flat on his back. She then turns around to deliver a harsh blow to the first man's jaw, rendering him unconscious. The rest turn to run. But she isn't done with them. No, she follows them into a warehouse. She runs straight in. And that is her fatal mistake. Because she fails to see the gun until it has already been aimed and fired at her. And boy does she feel the impact. It shatters her inside. Barely missing her heart, but breaking bones and puncturing several vital organs. All she can do is hit the ground and try to not to scream in agony. She struggles for breath. It feels like she's drowning.

The creeps decide she's as good as dead and take off. She reaches for the comm-link in her ear. The only part of her uniform she kept with her, just in case. Her voice is raw and broken as she talks into it. Robin is the first to hear her. Asking if she's okay and what happened. She barely manages to choke out vaguely what happened and her coordinates. Robin calls the rest of the team in and they head out to find her.

They find her lying in her own blood. It has pooled out from beneath her, coating her hair in scarlet. Her lips are dry and splattered red as well. M'gann starts to sob at the sight while the rest of them stare on in horror. Robin eventually makes his way over to her side and collapses to his knees.

She looks over into his face and knows she is as good as dead. There is no hope for her now. She manages to take his hand in hers. A small smirk decorating her face. She motions for him to come closer. He obliges, leaning down so that his hair tickles her face. Her voice is weak and raspy. But he hears her, and she hears his replies. And as she begins to fade he kisses her goodbye for the last time.

He picks her limp form up in his arms. Tears streaming down his face. He holds her close to him as the return to Mount Justice. He carries her all the way to the med bay. Only letting go to lay her down on the bleached, white sheets. The team follows him as he goes into her room, returning with a single flash drive. They follow him into the debriefing room. He plugs it in and clicks on the only file there. And suddenly her face is before them.

She looks tired, dark circles ring her blue, gray eyes. And tears are streaming down her face. She takes a breath before speaking.

"I know I must be dead by now. Otherwise you wouldn't be watching this. I want you to know that I love you all dearly. You are my family. And I trust you enough to tell you this. My dad… my dad is Sportsmaster, my sister is Cheshire, and my mom was Huntress. I didn't want you to know because I couldn't take the hate that I'm sure you're feeling right now. All I wanted was a place where I could be loved. Is that so much to ask? I'm sorry that I lied, but I hope you understand. I love you all. Goodbye"

The screen turns black. And she has been ripped out of their lives forever. Wally falls to his knees, repeating, "I'm so sorry" over and over again. M'gann is sobbing and Conner is supporting her, A look of pain and rage painted across his face. Kaldur cries silently. Rocket and Zatanna hold each other. And Robin is screaming in agony. And they all know their lives will never be the same.

Her last words

" Robin, please love me, love me."

"I always have loved you."

"Give me love."

"Always."

"Always?"

"Always."

"Robin, I love you too."

"Goodbye Mis."

"Goodbye."


End file.
